1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna that is removably attachable to a vehicle, the antenna also being usable as a fishing pole.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A true fisherman that finds himself in close proximity to a lake or a stream will instinctively want to fish the waters before him. However, if the meeting with the body of water is unexpected, the fisherman may find himself without a fishing pole.
Some individuals will attempt to be prepared by having a fishing pole constantly within the vehicle. However, the fishing pole may take up too much space for this arrangement to be practical, or the fishing pole will become damaged as heavy items are placed onto the pole. Other individuals will attempt to remember to pack a fishing pole whenever an opportune fishing moment may present itself. Unfortunately, even the most forward thinking and prepared individual will find such an arrangement spotty at best.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fishing pole that can remain about a vehicle on a generally permanent basis without taking away interior storage space and without the possibility of the fishing pole becoming damaged during transport of other items. Ideally, such as fishing pole will be of relatively simple design and construction and will be easy to retrieve and store.
The fishing pole antenna of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. The present invention provides a device that allows an individual to have a fishing pole about a vehicle on a relatively permanent basis. Accordingly, the fishing pole will be readily available whenever a fishing moment presents itself. The fishing pole antenna does not require storage space within the vehicle and will not become damaged during transport of other items within the vehicle. The fishing pole antenna is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively easy to retrieve and store.
The fishing pole antenna of the present invention is comprised of an antenna rod with a reel secured thereto. At least one eyelet is attached to the antenna rod. An end of the antenna rod is threaded. The antenna rod is made from a conductive material and the threaded end of the rod is threadably attached to the vehicle. The antenna rod is electrically connected to a receiver disposed within the vehicle and acts as the vehicle""s antenna.